1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens-fitted photographic film unit that is capable of indicating a photographing moment.
2. Background Arts
Recently, various types of cameras, such as a lens-fitted photographic film unit and a compact camera, have been on the market. Many of such cameras are provided with flash devices for illuminating subjects by emitting flashlight under photographing circumstances with insufficient light amount. In flash photographing, it is possible for the subject person to know the photographing moment by seeing the flashlight. However, there is a problem in non-flash photographing that the subject person is not able to know whether the photographing is finished or not, since the subject person is not able to know the photographing moment without the flashlight. To solve this problem, a camera disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication Number 2000-98486, for example, indicates the photographing moment by outputting sounds before or at the moment of photographing.
However, this camera disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication Number 2000-98486 increases its manufacturing cost for the necessity of having a sound device therein. Since a moderate price is one of the features of simple cameras such as the lens-fitted photographic film unit having a simple photographing mechanism, it is not a practical solution to provide the simple cameras with the sound output device.